Not Very Quiet
by Kiko Kei
Summary: A group of friends go to a camp that they know inside and out. And, being the people they are, the friends plan to have some fun with some newcomers. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, people! Thinking of something suitible to write was harder than I thought. Kiko made it look so easy... So anyway hope you enjoy this story based of a real camp me, Kitti, and Kiko go to.**

* * *

A purple haired girl layed on her chouch, head hanging off and feet thrown over the back.

"Ugh..." She moaned, "They are taking forever." She glanced at her door, then at the suitcase that she set by the couch. She was supposed to be picked up by her friend Nekomo Kitti to go to a camp that held precious memories. This was the last year before they had to move to the high-school camp. So, Everyone decided to go together and Kitti offered to take her to the meeting spot. Kitti was supposed to be there 15 miniutes ago.

The purple haired girl texted her friend,

_Where r u? U were supposed to be here 15 miniutes ago! _(Lazy teens. Always using abriviations {Although I wish I could have used one there. Such a long word!})

_Srry! We got cought in traffic. _Kitti responded.

She rolled her eyes. It was Sunday. Traffics not bad on Sunday, But the girl decided not to say anyting about it, _When r u going to be here?_

_Maybe 2 min. so get ready to come._

_Gotcha. _The girl set her phone down and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Then stood up, brushed herself off, and dragged her suitcase over to the door.

Soon, the doorbell rang.

"You took forever, Kitti," The purple haired teen said. "Sorry! Traffic, you know, horrible." the teal-head said, not looking the other girl in the eyes.

"Mm, Hm. Well, I won't ask, so let's go so we aren't late and Iku doesn't leave us," She dragged her friend with one hand and her suitcase with the other.

Kitti was giggling, "Kei, let me go. I'm coming, I'm coming." Kei released her when they got to the car.

She bowed to the black-haired man sitting in the driver's seat, "Arigoto for taking me to the meeting point, Gorou-san."

He smiled warmly at her, "Anything for my daughters friend."

Kei smiled back and put her suitcase in the trunk of the car, then jumped into the back seat next to her friend.

The blue-haired woman in the passenger's seat turned to look at the two girls, "Hello, Kei. Did you make sure you packed everything?"

"Hai, Emi-san," The girl responded politely.

"Did you pack a swimsuit?"

"Hai."

"Did you pack bug spray?"

"Hai."

"Did you pack pads?"

Kei turned dark red, consitering that Gorou-san was a man and could hear every word that went through this car.

"Mom!" Kitti said turning light pink as well. No one liked to talk about this stuff.

"Well, You should always be prepared." Emi said, "So did you."

"N-no, but I had it a week a-ago, so..." Kei trailed off.

Emi nodded, "Okay, then."

Kei pulled out her headphones and phone and listened to her playlist hoping to avoid anymore of the conversation.

Luckily, no one moved to make her stop, so the rest of the drive to the abandoned parking lot went smoothly without anymore embarrasing moments.

When they got there, they were greated by a few people from school.

"Kei-senpai!" a boy ran up to her.

"Hey, Katsu," She said, "You grew..." Katsu was at least six inches taller than the five-foot-one girl.

"Aww, don't feel bad for being short."

Kei stuck her tounge out at the newly arrived bluenette, "You're only two inches taller than me, Kiko."

Kiko giggled and gave Kei a hug, "I wish you could have come to the party! It was fun! we stayed up all night talking about anime."

Kei laughed, "Well I couldn't just show up. You have more friends than me, but I still consiter myself a good person."

Kiko nodded, "Hey look it's Riku! Let's go say 'hi'!"

Kei followed. Riku was talking to one of his friends, his orange hair slicked back. Kei didn't understand why people liked him. He was the boy who had the most girls. He annoyed the snot out of her, not because he was stuck-up or mean, but he teased her.

"Hi, Riku!" Kiko said waving energetically. "Hey," Kei said quietly, with a mock-pout on her face.

"What's that face for, Kei?" He smiled slightly.

She huffed dramaticaly, "I just know the teasing will begin."

He laughed, "And hello Kiko."

Kiko smiled, "You're hair is different today..."

As Kiko and Riku talked, Kei looked around. She could see everyone who was supposed to come. Most were chatting, the rest were on their phones.

The purple-haired girl walked over and leaned against the van that would take them to camp to wait. The sky was clear and a cool breeze made her curly ponytail sway.

A woman with dark brown hair and soft red eyes started counting the kids.

Kei perked up. They were about to leave. She hurried and joined Kiko and kitti.

The woman spoke, "Okay we have every one. We can all get on the bus and start this trip."

They all cheered and filed into the van.

Kei got lucky and snagged a window seat. She rested her head on the window and stared out.

Camp was going to be fun. She was doing to make friendship bracelets, and style her name tags, and chill in her hammock...

With these thoughts in her head, Kei driffted of to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Its not much, but the next chapter will be better. Also, please give me feed back. Tell me how I did and anyway I could make this better. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen, I haven't updated quickly because school started... UGH!**

**Anyway, to all who pointed out some mistakes. I face-palmed at my stupidness. Arigato and enjoy this chapter. Of corse everyone else can enjoy, too. :)**

* * *

Kei pulled her suitcase behind her up a long gravel drive way.

This year she got stuck with cabin 3, witch is the farthest away and closest to the boys cabins. Yay! The boys usually pull nasty pranks in those areas, despite not being allowed to go into the cabin.

It was going to be a long week.

But, Kei had her mind set on having a good time.

She pushed through a crowd of girls. She looked back hoping to see what they were looking at. All she could see was platnium hair. She turned back around.

"Gah!" Kei jumped backwards, tripping over her suitcase and falling backwards. She rolled a little bit before stopping on her back. Kei stared at th sky with a dazed expresion.

"Are you alright?" a boy apeared in front of her. He had platnium hair spiked up and onyx eyes.

"Um..." Kei blushed and sat up, "Yeah. I just saw a bug. Not my thing." She excepted his hand and he pulled her up. "I'm Kiko Kei," Kei held out her hand.

He took her hand, "Gouenji Shuuya."

"Like from Inazuma Japan? I didn't realize any famus soccer players came to this camp," Kei walked over to get her suitcase, wich was a few feet away.

"Yeah, Endou suggested we go somewhere to relax since we won the FFI a few weeks ago," He says walking over to me with his hands in his pockets.

Kei turned to look at Goueji with amusment, "That's kinda funny 'cause we have daily soccer matches here." He groans and Kei laughs, "Well I got to go up and get settled into my cabin, so bye." She waved and started walking to her cabin, ublivious to the stares from a pack of angry girls lower down the path.

* * *

A woman ran on to the small stage in the front of the room, earning chears from the excited teens. "Yo, mina! My name's Ali and welcome to Camp Sairento, the perfect camp for soccer lovin' teens. Just so you get a gist of what your goin' t be doin' here, I'll give you a rundown of the schedule. We wake up at 7:30 and at 8 we go to breakfast. After that we will cme back here and have morning watch, which will show the events of the day. Then we will have free time until lunch at 12. Then we will have flat time, witch we advise you sleep at, then more free time. At 5 we will have soccer games for those who want to play. Also before you leave, captians please register you team in the back. After the games we will have supper then small groups then head to bed. On the last night we will have a party which is why the paking list sayed to bring formal clothes. Also we will have karaoke."

Kei whispered to kiri, "She talkes alot." Kitti giggled and passed it on. What Kei recieved back was 'Chicken strips'. She giggled then turned back to Ali.

"Moving right along, lets go eat!" The room erupted into cheers and laughter as everyone headed toward the door. Kei stayed behind but yelled, "Save me a seat," before turning to register her team.

She walked over to the small cluster of 7 people standing in an almost-line. As she waited the twirled her hair around her finger. Then noticed a boy with an orange headband.

Kei was like Endou Mamoru's number one fan. She loved the way he could inspire his team with only a few words. She wished she could do that. Kei was a good captin but not that good.

When she finally built up te nerve to go over to him, She was practically bouncing up and down. "Hi!" She waved and put a sweet smile on as he turned.

"Oh, Hi," He smiled back.

Kei took a deep breath, "I'm so glad I could meet you. Also to get to play your team. I'm really excited!" Kei held out her hand, "I'm Kiko Kei. I've come here for a long time so if you need to find something you can ask me."

"Endou Mamoru," He took her hand, "and I have a question, now. How do you know what group your in?" Kei giggled a little at his confused expresion, "It's on the back of your name tag."

"Oh!" He looked at the back of his name tag, "I'm in group 1, I think."

"I'm in group 1, too," Kei said looking at hers, "Oh! We need to register! The lines gone." Kei rushed and grabbed the pen, quickly writing her teams info.

"Okay, done!" Kei said handing Endou the pen. "Thanks," he took it, "Could you wait for me? I don't know where the dining hall is." Kei giggled and nodded. Endou smiled, "Thanks!"

When he was finished, They headed down to the dining hall, talking about the great soccer games they've had. They reached the dining hall, got their food, and sat down at two seperate tables.

"Kei you took forever!" Kitti shouted. Some people looked towards them.

"Kitti! Don't talk so loud," Kei hushed her friend, "I was being a tour guide."

Everyone at the table looked at her funny.

"What? I was just showing someone around as we walked here," Kei pouted and took a bite of the giant sandwitch the lunch people gave her.

"Who?" Kiko asked, "The person you came in with looked really familiar."

"That was Endou Mamoru, from Inazuma Japan," she took another bite of her sandwitch.

"...EHH!" Everyone at the table yelled. Everyone turned to look. Kei moaned and banged her head on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had major writers block, I even asked Kiko for help. ****Thanks for all the support I'm getting. I really apprectiate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Oops! I never did the disclamer. I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Nekomo Kitti, or Kiko Akira.**

* * *

Kei sat at the table. Kiko in front of her and Kiri to her right. Kei moaned, "Why do we have to get up so early?" The purple haired girl stabbed at her eggs. "Maybe because when you sleep in you waste time," Kitti said. Kei grimanced, "Sleep's not a waste of time. It is very sacred."

Kiko giggled as a thought crossed her mind, "Hey mina? Do you guys want to play druth or dare?" Kitti whined, "But we're eeaating!" "I'm good with it," Kei said with a grin.

"Okay so I'll go first," Kiko said, "Kitti, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay...I dare you to... Put salt in someone's hair," Kiko said picking up the salt shaker. Kei snickered as Kitti walked up to someone Kei recognised to be Hudson. Kitti quietly poored salt into her hand, then into his hair.

"Okay," Kitti said as she sat back in her chair, "Kiko, truth or dare?" "Umm... Truth." "Sure, you, who comes up with the most insane dares, picks truth," Kei said with a snort. Kiko stuck her tounge out at Kei while Kitti said, "Is it true that you are completely in love with a player from Inazuma Japan?"

Kiko turned light pink and sputtered out, "U-umm, I g-guess you could say that."

Kei giggled. She could hear Kiko squeeling through the walls of her house. Kiko totally understated that.

"S-so anyway," Kiko said trying to change the topic, "Kei, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... Dare," Kei said with a smile. "Ok," Kiko thought a moment, looking around the room, before her eyes fell on a certain pinkette, "I dare you to throw pudding at Someoka."

Kei grinned evily, "Okay!" She grabbed a hand full of chocolate pudding, turned in her chair, and flung it strait into his face. The whole room filled with laughter as an angry Someoka tried to wipe away pudding.

Kitti fell out of her chair, Kiko giggled, and Kei stood and took a bow. Seeing this, Someoka growled and picked up some of his pudding. Then threw it at Kei.

But, Kei had amazing reflexes and matrix dodged it... And the pudding hit Kiko.

So you all know that Kiko, Kei, and Kiko have gone to this camp for as long as they would allow, and by winning the tornament every year, they have built a giant fan bace. Said fan bace would pretty much did whatever Kei, Kiko, or Kiri said.

So, when Kiko stood with a murderous aura, they stood wit her. They were her army, all focused on one table.

The table suddenly seemed smaller, surrounded by counselors and campers alike. Kei couldn't contain her laughter as huge amounts of pudding and eggs slammed into the table and all ovr the kids there.

Kiko calmed down after this, and she sat down and said, "Okay, Kei, It's yur turn." Kei laughed and said, "Okay, Kitti truth or dare?"

* * *

Kei layed in her light blue hammock, wich was swaying slightly in the wind. She looked over the side at the yellow and green hammocks that were hanging on the other trees near hers. She looked the other direction. There was cabin 5, a boys cabin. She spoke, "Why are we so close to a boys cabin?"

"Because Katsu beat off the others who wanted this spot for us so we couldn't just say no," Kiri said from the green hammock. "Well we could have, but he would problaly mug us," Kiko said in a sing-song voice, earning a giggle from kei for being able to do so.

"Any way, what do you want to do? We could go to AC rock," Kei suggested." "We could," Kiko said, "But I want to meet Inazuma Japan. All of them." Kitti laughed, "Don't ask for the impossible. How would we be able to get all of them in one place?"

Kei grinned and swang her legs out of the hammock so she was facing the other girls, "I have an idea." "That's what she said," Kitti half-wispered, but Kei heared and glared at her teal-headed friend, "Ha ha, but I do have an idea. Just ask Endou."

"Good idea, but how do we find him?" Kiko asked. Kei looked at her like she lost her mind, "He's probally at the soccer field." "But you can't get on the soccer field yet," Kitti pointed out. "That's true," Kei admitted and layed back into her hammock, "But where else could he be?"

"Hey! Is that you, Kei?" Someone shouted. Kei looked over only to see Endou, Gouenji, Fudou, and Fubuki standing on the front porch of cabin 5, "Hey guys," Kei waved while looking back at her friends, "Luck," she mouthed.

"Do you want to go play soccer with us? The others went somewhere and I can't find them," Endou said. Kei looked back over at them, "Sorry but we can't, and neither can you." "Huh?" Endou asked, scratching his head in confusion. "The soccer field dosen't open until later," Kiko said lazily.

"But if you want we can go to AC rock," Kei said with a smile. Then she grinned at her friends as they agreed.

Time for some fun.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this too-late post. I should have tried harder to get this chapter up.**

**So AC rock is basicly a cave, so what will happen if they go into it? Wait and see. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Mina! Sorry for taking so long. ...school... Anyway,hope you enjoy this chapter. Tos was inspired by something that actually happened at camp, but I added some icing. ;)**

* * *

Kei tried to hide her smirk as the four boys followed Kiri and Kiko down the path, with Kei right behind them. Kei had asked Katsu to go ahead of them for some... preparations. Kei thought of everything, she even had Katsu hid a camera to capture the boys reactions. Kiko and Kiri were in on it so they knew exactly where to go and when.

So anyway... Kiri pointed at a swampy looking area, "Remember this place." "What is it?" Fubuki asked. Kiri looked back at him and said that one cursed phrase, "You're doing a great job." Kei and Kiko giggled at Fubuki's confused face.

Kiko side-glanced at Fudou, fidgeting slightly, before blurting, "We should get to know each other!" Kei smirked again, saying with a ounce of sarcasm "Because _all_ of you are _really_ interesting." Kiko glared, cheeks turning slightly red.

Kei grinned before saying, "I don't mind talking about myself. I have a twin, an older brother, and a younger sister. We all live in an apartment in southern Tokyo. I am deathly afraid of bugs. I love cats. I can not stand the cold. Umm...," the area went silent as Kei went deep into tought.

The others looked at each other before snaping their heads back to Kei as she squeeked and took off toward AC rock. Everyone sweatdropped as a small honey bee buzzed past.

"She wasn't kidding about the bugs thing," Gouenji said staring after the interesting girl.

"Uh-huh..." Everyone else said in unison.

~meanwhile~

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier?" Kei said rummaging through her bag. "Ah Ha!" she yelled holding up a container holding dry ice.

"Kei?" Katsu said sticking his head out off the cave, "Why are you here? Where are the guys?"

"They're comming, but I thought some fog would complete the scene," Kei said, grabbing small buckets from her bag. "What do you have in there?" Katsu asked in amazment.

"Silly string, fire crackers, rope, paint, permanet makers, plastic wrap-"

"Okay! I get it! But you should hurry they're coming." Katsu interrupted the purple haired girl and ducked into the cave again.

"Right," Kei said and put the ice into the last bucket. The 'fog' was now filling the small clearing. Luckily she could still see the cave and the stream and the path, though it was all hazed.

That was what she was going for, so she hid the buckets and put the extra buckets and ice away. Then she sat and waited for the others.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to have the actual prank have it's own. Gomen, but you have to wait a little more.**


End file.
